


Sober

by latestars



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: M/M, Underage Drinking, lapslock, theyre all hs seniors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 06:10:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9222560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/latestars/pseuds/latestars
Summary: in which it's jaebum's 18th birthday and he should be excited about the party jackson is throwing for him but he's too busy pining over a sick jinyoung who can't celebrate with him.Short birthday fic for our one and only leader! Happy birthday Jaebum!





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is supposed to be a birthday fic for jb but it's not even canon LOL also i wrote this very last minute so its rough and might contain some mistakes (forgive me!)

“hey, we’re ready for you outside.”  
  
jaebum adjusts his new birthday gift on his wrist, a stainless steel watch with a silver face and thin black leather strap. his parents gave it to him during breakfast after delivering a whole speech about how proud they are of him and how they can’t believe he’s turning 18. they aren’t big on giving gifts, especially birthday gifts and jaebum had grown used to this fact until this morning. to be honest, he felt pretty bad about accepting the watch but he let his parents persuade him into taking it anyway.   
  
after taking one last glance in the mirror, he grabs his phone from his desk and nods at jackson,  “let’s go.”  
  
“hold up,” jackson blocks him from leaving the bedroom, “are you seriously wearing that shirt tonight?”  
  
jaebum narrows his eyes at him suspiciously, “what’s wrong with this shirt?”  
  
“you wear it at least twice a week,” jackson replies like it’s the most obvious thing. “don’t you want to wear something special?”  
  
“jackson, it’s just a shirt."  
   
jackson scoffs, “come on, it’s your 18th birthday. what about the party i’m throwing for you? are you or are you _not_ trying to get laid tonight.”  
  
“i don’t really care,” jaebum mutters as he pushes past jackson and makes his way downstairs with jackson trailing behind him.  
  
he’s not necessarily lying but he’s not exactly telling the truth either. there’s only one person that he actually wants to be with tonight but that person has made it pretty clear that he’s not interested in dating him.  
  
“since when did you not care?” he hears jackson ask.  
  
he turns around once they reach the bottom of the stairs and throws an arm around jackson, stopping him in his tracks. “since now,” jaebum sighs, lightly slapping jackson on the chest. “now get out of here. i’ll just be a few minutes.”  
  
  
  
after jaebum promises his parents that he won’t come home too late, he walks outside to the driveway and sees his friends’ cars parked on the curb. he greets wonpil, youngjae, and sungjin in the other car and gets in mark’s car, but is surprised when he only sees jackson and mark inside.  
  
jaebum blinks in confusion as mark starts the car. “where’s jinyoung?”  
  
“he didn’t tell you?” mark replies, glancing at jaebum through the rearview mirror.    
  
jaebum checks his phone for any missed calls or unread text messages. nope. nothing. “what happened?”   
  
“wonpil said that jinyoung caught a cold last night so he won’t be able to come today,” mark explains. “sorry.”  
  
“wait, the jinyoung who works at the coffee shop near school? you still talk to that guy?” jackson asks as he turns around in his seat and stares at jaebum.  
  
jaebum leans back against the seat, sighing, “yeah, but we’re just friends.”  
  
“bullshit,” jackson snaps, glancing over at mark who snorts at the brutal honesty in his words. “jaebum, you’re not _just friends_ with anyone. didn’t he reject you like two times? why are you still talking to him?”  
  
jaebum glares at jackson. “it was _once_ and it’s not like we can’t still be friends.”  
  
jaebum hears mark let out a sigh, one that makes him want to rub off the smirk he just _knows_ is on mark’s face.

“jackson, don’t you know? our jaebummie is a changed man now.”  
  
jaebum ignores him and stares at the blank screen on his phone, debating whether he should text jinyoung or not. honestly, he’s a bit disappointed that jinyoung can’t come but he doesn’t want to seem clingy or annoying. he just wants to check up on jinyoung and make sure he’s okay.  
  
“oh i see,” jackson says with a smug grin. “you hit on him, he rejects you because you have too many flings, and now you’re friends with him, with _no ulterior motives_.”  
  
jaebum snaps his head up and gives jackson a dirty look. “knock it off, it’s not what you think. we’re seriously just friends.”  
  
jackson puts up his hands defensively. “whatever you say man,” he replies before finally turning around to face the front.

* * *

jaebum tries not to dwell on the fact that he can’t celebrate his birthday with jinyoung. it’s not the end of the world, not even close, and he can probably visit jinyoung tomorrow or catch up with him at school. besides, his friends have planned out so much for him to do and he really wants them to shut up and stop teasing him about jinyoung.  
  
he thinks optimistically that maybe it’s not so bad jinyoung can't make it today since they’re an even number without him. it makes dividing their group into teams for paintballing more convenient. paintballing is a lot of fun, but it also hurts like hell and jaebum wonders, when he gets shot in the chest for the first time, just whose idea it was to do this on his birthday.  
  
after paintballing, they go to jackson’s house and order pizza for dinner. luckily for them, jackson’s parents decided to leave for the weekend on the same day as jaebum’s birthday. jaebum knows everyone is expecting him to get fucked up, but as the night draws on, he feels less and less up to the idea of getting drunk.  
  
  
  
people start arriving around night time and many of them wish jaebum happy birthday as they pass by him in the living room. he sits on the couch with a red solo cup in his hand, having somehow managed to escape the hoard of people asking him to take a birthday shot with them.  
  
it’s weird, a couple months ago, he might’ve been the second person - the first being jackson - to get shitfaced at a party thrown for himself. somehow, things have changed, and he tries not to focus too much on the reason behind the change. he looks mindlessly inside his cup, which he barely even drank out of, and sets it aside on the coffee table.  
  
he fishes his phone out of his pocket and opens the messaging app as he stares at the texts he exchanged with jinyoung earlier in the day. he wonders how jinyoung would react if he ditched his own party to visit him.  
  
would jinyoung be happy, maybe flattered that he would rather spend time with him? or would jinyoung be annoyed and think that he was crossing some boundaries jinyoung had set from rejecting him?  
  
jaebum doesn’t know what to think and he is startled from his thoughts when he sees wonpil approaching him and eyeing the phone in his hands.  
  
“hey, having fun?” wonpil asks before flopping down on the seat next to him.  
  
jaebum places his phone between the armrest and his legs. “oh, yeah. what about you?” he says, gesturing at the beer in wonpil’s hands.  
  
“you know i’m not a big drinker,” wonpil says with a slight shrug. “what have you been doing? shouldn’t you be getting drunk over there with those crazy people?”  
  
jaebum looks at where wonpil is pointing at and laughs when he sees jackson and mino playing king’s cup with several other people, getting noticeably louder by the minute.  
  
“nah, i’m just - “  
  
“thinking about jinyoung?” wonpil interrupts before taking a sip of his beer.  
  
jaebum coughs awkwardly and looks away from wonpil, face reddening. even though wonpil is the only other person in their group who is friends with jinyoung, jaebum has never talked about his complicated feelings for jinyoung with wonpil. ever. so the sudden breach of the topic combined with the nonchalance in wonpil’s words catches him off guard.  
  
“is it that obvious?” jaebum finally asks, clearing his throat.  
  
“only to me,” wonpil teases, grinning as he nudges him on the shoulder. jaebum gives a small smile and grabs his cup for a sip to ease his mind.  
  
“jaebum,” wonpil pauses, catching his attention. “you should just go.”  
  
“what?” jaebum asks, looking at him all confused.  
  
“go see jinyoung,” wonpil says. “i know it’s what you want to do.”  
  
jaebum doesn’t bother to deny it as he sighs, “i don’t know. i think i should just let him rest.”  
  
“he’s been resting the whole day,” wonpil laughs. “i’m sure he’ll be glad to see you.”  
  
jaebum doesn’t know why that when it comes to jinyoung, he just doesn’t know what to do and can’t be his usual nonchalant self. it’s a bit frustrating, but wonpil’s reassurance makes him feel slightly better.  
  
jaebum hesitates, “okay, but what about jackson? he threw this party for me. i can’t just leave.”  
  
“it’s your birthday. do what makes you happy,” wonpil says before glancing at jackson. “besides, everyone will be too drunk to even notice you leaving.”  
  
jaebum purses his lips as he seriously contemplates what he should do. he grabs his phone to check the time. it’s not too late and when he texted jinyoung earlier, jinyoung did say he’s just been sleeping all day. it should still be safe to visit him.  
  
jaebum pockets his phone and nods at wonpil. “you’re right. i’m gonna go.”  
  
after thanking wonpil and saying goodbye to him, jaebum rushes out of the house, avoiding any questions. once he reaches the front yard, he curses under his breath when he remembers he didn’t drive since everyone was expecting him to get drunk.  
  
he doesn’t want to ask mark or sungjin who are both designated drivers tonight since they’d probably annoy him with their teasing. jaebum glances around the front yard past the parked cars and smoking teenagers and practically bounces off his feet when he sees krystal unlocking her car.  
  
“krystal!” he calls out as he jogs towards her, causing her to turn around and stop.  
  
krystal raises an eyebrow questioningly, “hey birthday boy.”  
  
“are you going home or to kai’s house?” jaebum asks, trying to sound casual.  
  
but krystal is perceptive, a little too perceptive and looks back at him with suspicion in her eyes. “i’m going to kai’s, why?”  
  
jaebum lets out a sigh of relief. “great, i need a ride and it’s on the way to kai’s place.”  
  
“may i ask _why_ you’re leaving your own party?” she asks, unamused.  
  
jaebum struggles to come up with a good lie, “uh, i need to pick something up from a friend.”  
  
krystal seems to accept it as she shrugs her shoulders. “fine, just don’t puke in my car,” she says before getting inside her car.  
  
“that was only one time,” jaebum yells after her as he opens the car door and gets inside.

* * *

jaebum rings the doorbell and greets politely when jinyoung’s mom answers the door with a warm smile on her face.  
  
“jaebum, what a surprise!” she exclaims. “jinyoung said it’s your birthday today.”  
  
“yeah,” jaebum rubs his neck sheepishly when he realizes how random his visit must look to her. “sorry for bothering you at this time, but i wanted to see how jinyoung is doing. i won’t be long.”  
  
“no worries! come in, he’s just in his room,” she says as she ushers him inside the house. he mutters a word of thanks and walks upstairs to jinyoung’s room. trying to not let his nerves get the best of him, he takes a deep breath before knocking on the door.  
  
“come in!” he hears and opens the door.  
  
he sees jinyoung laying in his bed with his laptop on his chest, otherwise smothered by a bunch of fluffy blankets and pillows. jinyoung’s nose is a cute shade of red and jaebum catches the culprit behind it when he sees the box of tissues beside him and the trash can that is almost filled to the brim with used tissues.  
  
“jaebum?” jinyoung says as he moves the laptop off his chest and sits up, blankets piling into his lap. “what are you doing here? don’t you have a party to be at?”  
  
“oh, i just wanted to check up on you,” jaebum replies, mentally slapping himself when he realizes that he was in too much of a rush to text jinyoung and let him know he was visiting. “sorry, i forgot to tell you i was dropping by. um, if you want me to leave, i can go.”  
  
“shut up, why would i want you to go,” jinyoung says with that cute smile of his that makes jaebum want to melt into the ground. jinyoung gestures at the chair by the desk, “pull that chair over.”  
  
jaebum does as jinyoung says and rolls the desk chair over to the bed. “are you feeling better?” jaebum asks just as jinyoung takes a sip of water.  
  
“yeah, after sleeping the whole day,” jinyoung sniffles, cradling the mug in his hands. “i’m kinda surprised you’re not drunk right now.”  
  
“i didn’t feel like drinking,” jaebum explains, briefly wondering how jinyoung manages to look so cute while sick.  
  
jinyoung tilts his head curiously, “oh, so you drove here?”  
  
“no, krystal gave me a ride,” he replies, then his eyes widen from panic when he realizes how it might sound. “but it’s not like that! she’s dating kai!” he quickly explains.  
  
jinyoung snorts, eyebrow raised out of amusement. “yeah, everyone at school knows they’re dating now.”  
  
“right,” jaebum mutters, face flushing deep red as he looks away from jinyoung, finding comfort in the arctic monkeys poster plastered on the wall.  
  
_why oh god why did i do that_  
  
“oh, i have your gift!” jinyoung suddenly exclaims, placing his mug on his bedside table. jaebum blinks back his surprise. he didn’t expect jinyoung to get him a gift. not even jackson got him a gift - well he supposes the party he threw for him is supposed to be a gift of some sorts.  
  
“you didn’t have to get me anything,” jaebum says as jinyoung pushes the blankets away and jumps off the bed. jinyoung moves in front of the closet and yawns and stretches his arms, back arching and shirt rising up to reveal the smooth skin around his waist. 

jaebum forces himself to look away and groans inwardly, _i am so fucked._

jinyoung comes back with a medium sized gift and hands it to him before sitting on the edge of his bed. jaebum inspects the gift and shakes it by his ear as he tries to figure out what’s inside.

“you can open it now if you want,” jinyoung says with a smile. jaebum unwraps the wrapping paper on the gift, revealing a box that contains the pair of headphones he had been saving up for.

“holy shit,” jaebum beams, jaw dropping a little, “you bought this for me?”

jinyoung laughs as he nods his head. “do you like it?”

jaebum doesn’t know what he did to deserve this amazing gift from jinyoung and curses whoever is lucky enough to become jinyoung’s boyfriend.

“of course, this is the best gift i ever received,” jaebum says, effectively ignoring the new watch on his wrist. “thank you jinyoung.”

jinyoung rolls his eyes, smile still on his face. “stop being dramatic.”

jaebum shakes his head stubbornly, “seriously, did you use your paycheck to buy this?”

“some of it,” jinyoung says as jaebum admires the headphones.

jinyoung coughs into his arm before calling jaebum's name, “um, jaebum?”

jaebum looks up at the sound of his name as he puts the headphones back inside the box. jinyoung bites his lower lip and takes the box out of jaebum’s hands, setting it aside on his bed while jaebum waits for him to continue.

“i actually have another gift for you,” jinyoung confesses.

“really?” jaebum says in disbelief. this is making his attempt at having platonic feelings for jinyoung a lot harder.

“yeah, i’ve been thinking about whether i should give it to you for a while now.” jinyoung explains, gesturing with his hands while he speaks, a habit jaebum has noticed jinyoung does when he gets nervous.

jaebum listens patiently. “what is it?”

jinyoung blushes furiously, cheeks matching the shade of his nose. “well, i - i can’t give it to you anymore.”

jaebum doesn’t know where jinyoung is going with this and stares at jinyoung, utterly dumbfounded. “why not?” he asks.

jinyoung sighs and looks him directly in the eyes. “because if i do, i’ll get you sick.”

jaebum tries to wrap his mind around jinyoung’s words, “what do you mean you’ll get me sick you can’t get me sick unless you - ”

jaebum freezes in his tracks.

oh.

_ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh_

jaebum swallows nervously, “are you saying you want to…”

“yeah,” jinyoung interrupts, biting his lower lip again. “i’ve just..noticed some things about you. wonpil has too. and i realized my first impression of you was wrong.”

jaebum coughs awkwardly, “really? what did wonpil say about me?” he suddenly wonders if this is why wonpil was so supportive about him visiting jinyoung.

“just that you don’t go hard at parties anymore and that all you ever do now is mull over me,” jinyoung says. “oh and that you haven’t had a date in like three months,” jinyoung teases. j

aebum chuckles and reminds himself to treat wonpil out later. this is definitely not what he expected to happen when he decided to see jinyoung. he honestly didn’t realize that people were noticing these things about him. none of them were made consciously, but he realizes, as he looks at jinyoung with his cute red nose, that if jinyoung asked him to change from the start, maybe he would have done it a lot sooner.

“you know what,” jaebum suddenly says, “i’ve been waiting for this moment for almost four months. i don’t care if i get sick.”

jinyoung laughs, eye crinkles and all, as he looks at jaebum in disbelief. “are you sure?”

“yeah,” jaebum says and rolls the chair to move closer to jinyoung. he drops his hands on either side of jinyoung’s lap, trapping him with his arms and leans closer. jinyoung smiles as he looks at him and meets jaebum halfway in a kiss.

it's sweet and innocent at first, with their lips pressed gently against each other. then jinyoung tilts his head, changing the angle of the kiss, and parts his lips for jaebum, kissing jaebum in a way that guarantees he wake up with a cold in the morning.  
  
jinyoung pulls away and smiles, "happy birthday jaebum." 

and jaebum thinks, 

_yeah, best birthday ever_

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading...........ily guys......giving me strength


End file.
